


You Are My PEANUT

by thathardcoreshipper



Category: How to Be Single (2016), how to be single (movie)
Genre: Alison Brie - Freeform, Amnesia, Anders Holm - Freeform, Angst, Comedy, Drama, F/M, Family Drama, How To Be Single (2016) - Freeform, Lucy - Freeform, Lucy/Tom - Freeform, Partial Memory Lost, Romance, tom - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-19
Updated: 2017-05-27
Packaged: 2018-08-31 19:33:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 12,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8590906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thathardcoreshipper/pseuds/thathardcoreshipper
Summary: Tom mets Lucy, A girl looking for the one through online dating while using his Bar's free internet. And Lucy finally found George "The One", or she thinks he is the one. Lucy Married with George. And it's too late for Tom to realize his feelings to Lucy. Months goes by, Tom changed from a playboy with no string attached to one-girl-commited guy. He's been dating Alice for several months and thinking of marrying her. But one day Lucy showed up, they have a brunch, drinks, and talks. And when she wake up, she's got the worst hangover with Tom beside her. Looks worry, and older???





	1. Part 1. THE REUNION

**Author's Note:**

> Cause Lucy and Tom deserve each other, and who the hell is George? :(  
> Since, English is not my first language, you're more than welcome to correcting my grammer. <3  
> ENJOY!

 

“you know, I’m impressed” Tom put his french fries down and look at Lucy. They were at Branch and Brunch, having lunch break. Lucy and Tom have been friends for 6 years. Bestfriend. Lucy used to lived in the appartement above Tom’s Bar. They met each other when Lucy was single and Tom still not ready for a commitment. But Lucy got Married to George, when Tom realize that he’s ready to making commitment with Lucy. Then, she moved to the suburb. But, the marriage doesnt work, they got divorce 1,5 years later.

One night Lucy visited Tom’s bar again. It’s still packed as usual. She sit in the bar looking for Tom but finding another bartender. So Lucy just leave a message to Tom to met her on Branch and Brunch, tommorow at 10am. So, her they are.

“what?” Lucy trying to taking a bite of her cheese burger and sipping her orange juice. She eyeing Tom who look at her like she’s kinda of an amusement. “what?” she said with a little smirk this time.

“Well, I didn’t know you got divorce so quick with George. I mean, after your calculation” He gave her a mocking smile.

“Yeah, I didnt expect that too. I mean, at first I saw him, it was like something different that it might be work this time, that he’s the one but I guess I was wrong” Lucy looking at her plate and gave Tom sad smile.

“Sorry”

“No, it’s okay. You were right and I am wrong, I admited that. Anyway, It’s better this way” Lucy then take another bite of her cheese burger. “So, how’s things with you?” She took a glance at his green eyes.

“well, pretty great actually.” He smile happyly. Drinking his beer.

“tell me, so? You find someone?” Lucy lean forward to gave him a playful grin.

“how did you know?” he was surprised by how accurate she is.

“you got that happy spark in your eyes that tell me you met someone”

“really? It’s really showed off?”

“yup, and beside, you look different.” She said and giving him a happy smile

“well, I feel different.” He said with a smug.

“who’s the brave girl that can tame the TOM?” Lucy said with her exgragating hand gesture.

He snort a laugh. “You knew her” he said it simple and take a grab of his fries.

“Am I?” She squinting her eyes, thinking hard. “I think I know her.. wait.. is she who I think that she is?”

Tom snort another laugh, “yes”.

“Omg, ALICE right?!” Her eyes went wide with surprise “SERIOUSLY?”

He just nodded and gave her a crooked smile. His eyes mets her. _‘there the spark again’_ she thought to herself.

“Omg, congratulation” she squeezed his hands and smile happily.

“thanks” he squeezed her hands back.

“so? How?” she said now completely forgeting her food and all of her attention goes to Tom.

“well, there’s one night, we slept together. We’re not a thing yet back there” she nodded with enthusiasm “and she told me about how relationship, that i called bullshit” he continued.

“yup, that was you” she nodded, still smiling and leaning on him. Full of enthusiasm.

“and somewhere along that timeline, i realize that for the first time in my life i wanted someone to be mine. To be in relationship with her. To have her eyes only look at me, and let her stay for a breakfast maybe” he caught her eyes. This time it shows a sad emotion. He crooked a smile. “and for the first time in my life, I cant have her.”

She lean back, realize that he’s not talking about Alice again. But the girl that change him. And it’s not Alice. She gave him a smile. “you fell in love with this girl. And it’s not Alice” she put it like a statement than a question.

“yup” he nodded and avoided her eyes. “And I dont think she ever notice it.” He took a glance at her this time.

She tilted her head, wondering. “wow..”

“yup, ‘wow’.” He gave her another crooked smile with a tinge of sadness there “anyway, thank to her for breaking up my heart to pieces, now i get together with Alice”

She look down at her food. “at least now, you’re happy” she said it. And caught his eyes.

They ended the brunch not long after that.

“So? We’ll see each other again?” Tom said when they walked out of the restaurant.

Lucy eyeing him and give him a crooked smile. “Sure, of course.”

“great, where do you live now?” Tom put his hand on Lucy back as they crossed the road.

“just a few block from here”

“not going back to your old appartement? I heard it’s empty.” He said that and they’re stopping on the intersection.

“nope, have a great wifi service in my new appartement. Beside, I feel great not be bothered by drunk people on 5 am” she give him a nudge on the elbow.

“haha, right. Sorry about that.” He put his hands on his pocket.

“so? See ya?”

“right” Tom give Lucy a kiss in her forhead. She smile at that. “bye”

“bye..” she started to walk away “nice gesture by the way,” she motioning the kiss in the forehead. “real, gentleman” she said while walking away from him and gave him a mocking smile.

“goodbye, Lucy” he chuckled and went home.


	2. Part 2. THE PAST

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cause sometimes, you just need to get drink and forget the world for awhile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi there!  
> Enjoy!

 

_**Two days after that Lucy who is now working on DreamCastle kids book publisher,got a phone call from the one she didn’t expect.** _

“George..” his name slipped passed through her mouth once she saw the calling name on her phone. She pressed the answer button.

> L: Hallo.
> 
> G: Lucy!
> 
> L: What do you want George..? (sighing)
> 
> G: Strike to the point.
> 
> L: ...

She doesnt have time to answering his phone and dwelling in her feelings for him. _‘it’s all over, Lucy. You dont want to get back to him. After what he done to you.’_ She reminded her self.

> G: (sighing) I wanted to say Im sorry.. I know, I know, our divorce is final. And I cant bother you anymore. But Lucy..
> 
> L:...
> 
> G: My sweet Lucy.. I dont think I can live without you, please baby.. comeback.. (she heard his voice crack)
> 
> L: George, Listen.. (she exhale hard) I cant deal with it anymore. And it’s better for us to find another person. Cause i cant think everytime i kissed you, i imagining her lips on yours. I cant share my husband with another woman. And i f you asked me to do it again, just because you still not over us, then screw you. cause im not risking my own happiness for you, im not gonna sacrifice my peace just for you. to have you stepped over me. No. I wont do it again George.
> 
> G: But, Lucy-
> 
> L: Bye, George.

She hang up the phone with emotion and mixed feelings in her chest. “dammit..” she wiped the unshedded tears and get up from her chair heading to the toilet.

 

_**Later that night.** _

Lucy was hanging out on Tom’s bar but she can find Tom anywhere. Although, she notice a familiar face. Alice.

“Hi” Lucy greeted Alice. Alice look at her trying to remembering her.

“Lucy, right?” Alice said it with a smile.

“yup” she hold out a hand. And Alice took it and shake it.

“how are you? i heard from Tom about the divorce, it must be hard” Alice said as Lucy sit in the stool beside her.

“yeah, kinda, but, it’s for the best.” She said and ordered a beer.

“that’s good then,” Alice drink her beer and eat some peanuts.

“emm.. where’s Tom anyway?” Lucy asked trying to break the awkward silence.

“he’s on the other cafe” Alice said casually.

“other cafe?” Lucy turn her sit to Alice.

“yeah, didn’t he mention it?” Alice looks confused.

“No” Lucy sipping her beer.

“and did he didn’t mention that we’re getting married?” Alice put a finger with big diamond ring in it infornt Lucy, which made Lucy choke on her own beer.

“sorry,” she wipe her mouth. “no, he didn’t mention the big news! Omg! Congrats” Lucy hug Alice and squeeze her shoulder. “Omg, It such a great news.” Lucy look at Alice with her wide eyes full of disbelieve.

“I know right? I mean, Tom? And this” Alice showing her the ring “..is the big commitment”

“Aw, I’m so happy for you guys” Lucy finished her drink and ordered another one.

“thank you” Alice give her a genuine happy smile. Looking at her Lucy give her a smile back.

“So? When will be the big wedding?”

“well, we booked the venue already and got it one and half year later” Alice gave her a bitter smile.

“Omg, that’s quiet long.” Lucy said with chewing a peanut.

“yeap, but at least I have a time to prepare anything.” she smile and finishing her drink.

“plenty of time.” Lucy smile back at her.

“well, as much as I like to chat more with you, I had to go.” Alice hop off her sit.

“oh okay” Lucy following her by slide down her sit.

“well, see you around I guess?”

“See you” they hugging each others.

 

**_Not long after Alice left._ **

Lucy phone begin to ring again. It’s George again. _‘damn.. he dont know how to stop_ ’ Lucy slide the decline button. She on her 8 bottle of beer, she feel a little bit tipsy but she wont gave in. She need to get drunk and forget everything fo a while.

 

**_On her 17 bottles._ **

“ugh I feel sick” Lucy slurred the words out, she now laying in the table. Completely drunk.

“Lucy?”

“Tom” she look at Tom who now sitting on the bar beside her. He looks nice. She gave him a smile. “here come the grooom!” lucy said almost fall from her chair.

“whoops.” Tom caught her. “okay, you had enough” Tom grab her purse. “Let’s go home” he said dragging Lucy out of the bar.

“what? Nooo..” lucy struggle in his arms. “just a few more, one more!” she shout to the bartender.

“nope” and Tom, keep dragging her out.

“you no fun! Mr. Groomies!” Lucy poking a finger to Tom chest.

“and you are very drunk.” He said and walk her home or dragging her home.

“i’m not drunk!....” she said and cover her mouth “....ugh... ugh”

“no, no no” Tom let her go and let her vomit behind the dumpster. He holding her purse and hair, and gave a rub on her back.

“I feel not good” she said and wipe her mouth with Tom’s jacket.

“great” he said sarcasticly

“hic.. sorry” she started to get a few hiccup and giving him a grin. “I can take a cab,” she slurred the words out.

“yeah, right.”

“purse, purse first..” she tried to take her purse in Tom left hand and pass out.


	3. Part 3. WAKE UP

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> wait? what? huh?

 

 

“Lucy....” she saw Tom with a worried look in his eyes, and she feels her body moving. And her head hurts. “stay with me...”

 

 

She woke up with a worst headache. “ugh” she groaned. “Damn it, I drink to much” and now her throat is dry.

“Lucy?” She look at the person beside her bed.

“Tom?” He get up from her sit and come to her. His hand on her cheek, there’s unsheded tears in his eyes. _‘He had beard? Why he looks much older? Or tired maybe.’_ Lucy thought to her self.

“Thank god..” He said and kissing her hands. And she noticed his bandaged right arm.

“what happened with you right arm?” she said and look into his eyes again and noticed that she’s not in her room. “why are we on hospital?” she started to panic.

“i’m sorry.. it was my fault” Tom kissing her hands again.

“Tom..” she sounds more afraid and started to freak out. “what the hell happened?”

“you dont remember?” he asked her back, now his eyes are full of concern.

“remember what?” she started to look around and panicking.

“last night?” he loosening his hands on her.

“what happened?” she asked and look into his eyes again. This time she notice a little wrinkle around his yes. “i’m at your bar, talk to Alice, you’re getting married, and i vomit?” she asked him trying to remember the last thing that she remember. “ugh..” she hold her head and felt a great headache.

“I’ll call a doctor.” Tom rush out to call a doctor.

 

**Not long after the doctor come.**

“so? Do you remember what happened last night?” The doctor asked and she gave the same answer that she give to Tom.

“What year it is?” The doctor start to look more serious.

“what? 2016?” she answered with a confused look. And she could see Tom face looks horrified. “whats wrong?” she asked one more time.

The doctor sighing and look at her with a soft look. “I Think you suffered from amnesia, Mrs. Peterson. I can be the side effect of the crash”

“Peterson?” she look at Tom, cause it’s his name. And she looks at her right finger. There’s a wedding band. Her eyes widened. “Crash?” she muttered the words.

“Last night, you and your husband was driving outside the town and there’s an unbalanced pick up crashing to your car.” The doctor said. “your husband had a broken arm, and you took the hit in your back head.”the doctor explaining more. “and turn out you lost you 7years of memory and we would like to do more treatments if you’re healed enough. Untill then, rest well..” and by that the doctor leave the room.

It was silence for a while. Tom just sit there, beside her, caressing her hands, tracing imaginary circle on the back of her hands. She look at the wedding ring and look at Tom’s broken arm and find the same wedding band place in his finger.

She look at Tom in disbelieve. “what year it is?” she asked Tom and pulling her hands from his. She rub her head.

“2023” he said, now lean back to the chair.

“we married?” she asked him, not wanting to look on his eyes. She look at his wedding band instead.

“yes, and it’s been 6 years” he said now lean on her again. “listen, i know you feel strange by the idea we’re married, but we are and we’re living a happy life.” He said now caressing her cheek.

“How? Aren’t you suppossed to married with Alice?” She look at Tom’s eyes wanting for answer.

“It’s a long story. You better get rest. We can continue this tomorrow.” Tom rubbing his forehead in tiredness.

“...okay” she wants to push him for all the unanswered question, but when she look at his figure that reflect all the stress and tiredness she gave up. “you should go home, change your clothes, get proper rest. You look awful..” she smile warmly to him.

He looks at her with love in his eyes, the spark that she saw when he talks about Alice. “are you going to be okay?” he hold her hand.

“well, I forget that we’re married, I lost my 7 years of memory. Beside that, I’m good.” She said sarcasticly.

He chuckled at that. “well, okay, I’ll be here tomorrow with the kids.” He said grab his jacket. The words ‘kids’ froze her. He look back at her and notice it, and chuckled. “we’re married for 6 years, we had 3 kids, the twins, Sarah and Sophie, 5,5 years old and our son Benjamin 4 years old. Tomorrow I’ll bring them, bacause tonight we leave them in my mother house. They gonna missed you.” He said and kissed her forehead.

She nodded and her mind still wondering away.

“you better rest.” He caressing her hair. “i’m gonna go” and kissed her hand. “good night”.

“good night”. He said and leave the room, while Lucy still wondering away, _‘is it real? Is it prank?’_ and soon after that she went to sleep.


	4. Part 4. MOMMY?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Mommy?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is gonna be a lil bit longer than the other. so ENJOY.

“Hi there” said Tom as he entered the room the next day. He looks more fresh, and a few small scratchess looks more visible in his face.

“Hi” Lucy answering with simple smile.

“oh, I brought the kids. They’re in the hall way, waiting and wanting to surprise you” Tom said and placing a bag in the chair.

“is it okay to meet them?” she asked nervously, fiddleing with the hand of her shirt.

“hey..” Tom take her hands “look at me” Lucy look at Tom eyes.

“it’s okay, you’re their mother. Just see them and I know, you can handle them” He gave her a soft look and kiss her forehead. _‘i dont know, it’s our habit or what, but this kinda nice’_ Lucy thought when he kissed her forehead.

She gave a sigh and biting her lower lips. “okay”

“okay?” he asked for her confirmation one more time.

She just nodded, more enthusiast this time. With that he get up and heading out to the hallway.

“guys.. your mommy wanna see you guys” he said in the door frame with his hands give a motion for them to coming.

She can hear several little step and voices full of enthusiasm. And now they’re standing in her door frame, looking at her like she’s a fragile things, once they come closer she will disapear. She looks at her twins. They have Tom’s curly hair and her big eyes, they holding each others hands and holding a paper bag. And behind them was a little boy holding his sister shirts and looking at her full of concern. He had her straight brown hair and her eyes but she noticed he had Tom’s lips. She felft overwhelming when they come closer to her.

“Mommy?” one of the twins look at her eyes, and stand in her bedside.

She felt a strange knots in her stomach. “yes, dear?” she reach out to touch her hair.

“Are you okay?” she ask and play with her sheets.

“daddy said, you’re hurt your self?” the other twins said and she tip toeing to touch her leg.

“is Mommy okay?” the little boy behind them trying to squeezing to get a view of Lucy.

She feel like crying of happiness, cause these little person was hers and they love them very much. But she cant remember anything about them, she didnt even know who is whom

“I’m okay darling.. I just hurt my head” she said and point a bandage in her head. She gave them the warmest smile that she could ever gave.

“you have to be careful, Mommy..” the little boy say to her “you.. you said, that i have to be careful when i play, but, but you not careful.. see now..” he said with full of concern.

Lucy eyeing Tom who stand behind them, he gave her a chuckled.

“well, I guess, I have to be more careful then” she said caressing her little boy. _‘my boy’_ she said proudly in her heart.

“well, Sarah and Sophie brought something for you” Tom said and patting the girls hair.

“We bring you this Mommy,” the girl with a pink dress gave her a paperbag. “Sophie, Ben and me, made this” she said it. _‘so this little one is sarah’_ she smiled at her.

“Thank you Honey” she said and brushing her wavy hair.

“open it, Mommy!” girl with the orange dress with a visible mole in her neck, grab her hand and pointing at the paper bag.

“can I open it now?” she asked with a playful expression.

“yes yes! Open open!” the little Ben sounds more excited. And the twins nod along.

“okay” she open the paper bag. It’s a book, a dinasour doll, and some drawings. She took out the book, it titled _“three little kitten”_ by Lucy Peterson. Her eyes went wide, she remember working in the DreamCastle but she never recalled become children book author. “is this my book?”

“uh-uh, this one is ours favorite, Mommy...” sophie said pointing to the book.

“Daddy said, you forget many things because your head get hurt... so we bring you our favorite for you to remember” sarah said and fiddling with her finger.

She feels overwhelm, “thank you” she kissed her twins in the head. “and this one?” Lucy grab a dinasour dolls.

“i will lend Bobby to you, so you can sleep well, and coming home soon” ben said proudly.

“aww” she sit up and hug ben, and placing him on her lap. “thank you, honey” she kissed his cheek.

“and we also draw you something mom!” sarah took the drawings from the paper bag and showing it to Lucy.

“aw, what is this?” Lucy saw 3 drawing, with their name on it and a ‘get well soon, mommy’ on each drawings.

“this one is mine!” sarah said and pointing on a drawing of a princess with a brunette hair. “this is you mommy” she pointed at the princess.

“am I a princess?” lucy said and take the drawing.

“yes, i make you a princess so you could come home soon!” sarah said with a proud expression and tone.

It makes Lucy chuckled, “thank you, baby, well, I better keep it so i will come back home soon” Lucy place it on her bedside table.

“and whose this one?” Lucy pointing at a picture of a girl with a swords and princess dress, fighting a mold monster.

“that’s mine!” sophie said entusiastically. “it’s you as a warrior princess, fighting the bad monster” sophie pointing at the mold monster.

“ah, i can be a princess and a warrior?”

“yes! You can!” sophie said full of determination.

“well, I better fight well, so i can go home and beat the bad monster” she place it right next to sarah’s drawing. “thank you, baby”

“it’s mine now!” ben took the last piece of drawing and it’s more simple drawing now. A family of five with a dog and a cat. And a big yellow sun above them. “it’s you, me, sophie, sarah, and daddy” he said, “also, cookies and barry” he pointed to the cat then the dog.

Lucy eyes went wide. _‘what a big family, i had’_.

“so, so when you miss home.. you.. you can look at it” he said and pointing at the drawing.

“thank you, baby. I will put all of your drawing in the wall. Later” she said and hug them.

“kids, why dont you gave your mommy time to rest?” Tom said from behind the twins. “why dont you play in the sofa” Tom pointed a small sofa in the corner of the room.

“okayy” the said in unison. And ben wiggling down form Lucy lap.

“thank you” she said and lean back to the bed. Her headache starting again. He smiled at that and help her. “do you drive here, by your self?” she finally asked him when she realize his right hands still in bandage.

“actually.. no” he said hesitate.

“your mom coming?” she said and looking at the door and find no one.

He shake his head. “no, i’m here with Alice” he take her hand on his.

She furrowing her eyebrow with confusion. “Alice? You’re suppossed to be wife?” he nodded. “okay... why aren’t she coming?” she asked again.

He sighed. “well, our relationship with her is complicated.” He scratches his beard.

“well..” she gave him a thin smile “sooner or later you have to explain everything to me..” she raising her eyebrow “i mean, i know nothing about us. About Alice, how did we get here?” she pointed at the hospital room “or here” she pointed at her wedding band. “and there” she said with whisper pointing at the kids who playing with their own toy.

He exhaling more.

She squeeze his hands. “you know.. you can start with the less complicated thing” she look at him through her lashes.

“okay..” he said and squeezing her hands back.


	5. Part. 5 SOPHIE, SARAH, AND BEN.

“how about we starting from there” Tom said and motioning at the kids.

She smile at that. “i’m okay with that.. and actually, i would love to hear this one”

“well, it was before our wedding that you told me you were pregnant.” He started the story.

_“Tom..” Lucy bites her lower lips. “i’m pregnant..” she pacing the room. “and it’s yours..” she sat down at the couch. “and it’s twins” she rubbed her hands on stomach. She then look at Tom face. He was there, froze. With his beer on his hands and a tv remote on the other hands. They were at Lucy’s appartement. It’s their movie night but, Lucy canceled it and invite Tom to stay and watched netflix instead._

_“Tom...” Lucy wave a hand infront of him. “Please, dont pass out” she bite her nail this time._

_Tom look at Lucy stomach and look back at her. “ehem” he cleared his throat that suddenly dry and put the beer on the coffee table. “H..How? I mean, we took-”_

_“yes, we did” Lucy cut Tom’s sentences. “but you know it’s only 97%, effective right?” she said holding her own hands, nerveously._

_“it is?” he still shocked. “it is..” he said it like a statement of realization this time._

_Lucy nodded along. She look deep at Tom eyes. He look back at her, but his mind is nowhere there, he was thinking. Lucy exhale. “Tom...” her voice softened this tim. “hey..” she reached for his cheek and made him look at her. “listen here..” she trying to make Tom back with her and listening to her. She caresses his jaw. “I just want to tell you that..” she said still in soft tone “..you..I, well, I decided to keep the babies.” She smile at the words babies. “but hey..” she continue to caressing his jaw line. “..i dont ask you to marry me. Or involved or anything..” she saw him knitting his eyebrows in disagreement. “.. it’s all up to you, and I dont want to stand in your way, although ‘we’ are now” she trying to lighten up the mood but Tom still knitting his eyebrows. She shake her head. “well, it’s all up to you.. you can think first you know” she said and kissed him on the cheek and grabbing the remote from his hands._

“I can imagine that.” Lucy chuckled at the story. “I mean, who doesnt freak out? Well, I think I did freak out, by me paced around the room and biting my nails..” she smirk at him.

He chuckled. “yup, and that night, I cant think of anything. and your words, kept ringing in my ears and I cant even sleep.” He said.

Lucy eyeing the twins and Ben who now, drawing together. She then smile, “as much as I’m shaken and surprise by waking up losing 7 years of my memory.. they’re the best surprise that make me happy”

Tom just smiling at her words and look at their kids. Then look back at Lucy. Their eyes met. _‘that spark again’_ Lucy said to her self when she look at Tom eyes and caught a spark in his eyes. _‘that’s love’_ Lucy said to herself and look away.

“so tell more?” she said and look back at Tom. He take a glance at her wedding band for a split secon.

_“you okay?” Tom said when they’re arrived at the gynocologist. Today is their schedule to take an usg to find out the twins sex._

_“im good, less morning sickness, and good.” She eyeing him with concern in her eyes. “listen, you dont have to come with me or doing this” she motioning at their interwined hands._

_“what do you mean?”_

_“i mean..” she rubbed her temple “.. it’s my decision to keep the babies. And beside, i dont want to push you to do things that hard for you after all you’ve been thruogh..” she traces a circle in his hands, caressing it. “although, part of it is kinda my fault..” she sighing. “i’m sorry”_

_“hey..” Tom put a hand in her cheek. He look at her eyes, “..and it’s my decision to do this. To be here with you and them..” he put a hand on her belly. That starting to swollen a little. Rubbing it slowly. “and stop saying sorry.. what happened, happened.. and now, I’m happy.. okay?” he kissed her forehead. And she nodded._

_“Miss, Johnsons..” the nurse calling Lucy name._

_“Let’s go” Tom stand up and held her hand._

“i’m still a johnsons?” Lucy said looking at him in a confusion. “and what happened?” she now leaning in to him.

He exhale and scratching his jaw. _‘he always do that when he’s thinking hard’_ Lucy noticed his scratching jaw as his habbit.

“Daddy look” Sophie voice make them turn to her in an instant, and realize that Sophie was now beside Tom trying to showing him her drawing.

“Oh What it is?” Tom said and took Sophie on his lap. And soon Sophie and Tom was in a conversation about Sophie drawing (a warrior princess that beat the bad king and a dragon).

Their conversation makes Lucy keep thinking. _‘what he happened? Something is happened and part of it was my fault? And why am I still Johnsons?’_ she was thinking hard until she realize something. she take a look at Tom and Sophie, then look at Ben and Sarah who still drawing with full focus on their own draws. _‘oh my god, no.. dont tell me?’_ her eyes widened by the realization. Lucy looking at Sophie, not daring to speak what on her mind yet. And then all of her thought was gone when she look at the yawning Sophie.

“Hey, Baby..” Lucy said trying to get Sophie attention, she lean in and caressing her little hand.

“yes, Mommy?” she turn her head and her big eyes met Lucy’s.

“I think, a princess also need a rest after she defeated the bad king and a dragon.. dont you think so?” Lucy caressing her cheek. Sophie just nodded and she rubbed her eyes sleeppily. Lucy eyeing Tom. And he take the cue.

“well, and I think Mommy also need a rest. Let’s pack your toys and go home?” Tom kissed Sophie forehead.

“okay..” Sophie slide down from Tom’s lap and heading to the sofa to packed the Toys.

“But, I dont want to go home...” Ben voice was heard, and he run to Lucy’s bedside. “I want to stay with mommy..” his eyes were glassy with tears.

“Oh dear,” she hug Ben and put him on her lap. He grasping the hem of Lucy’s shirt tight. And burrying his head on Lucy’s neck. Lucy kissed his head and rub his back.

“Ben..” Tom said and rub his hair.

“Tom..” Lucy look at Tom and muted words “..i got it”

Tom nodded and heading to the twins to help them pack the toys they brought.

Lucy patting ben’s back and swaying him. “Ben..” she said lovingly. He look up to her. “look..” she pointed Tom and the twins, who still packing the toys. Ben look at them, “you know, daddy hand is hurt, but look he like a brave king, dealing with the mess after war” she smile at Ben. “and you know what would be great? If there’s his favorite warrior helping him.” Ben look at her this time. “so? What about this one of his favorite warior help him, while his hand hurt?” Ben look down. Lucy knows it took more than a warrior story to convince Ben to go home with Tom. “and beside..” Lucy said “I think, tomorrow you can comeback here with Daddy, bringing a friend for Bobby, so he wont be so lonely to be in here when mommy sleep?” at that words his eyes lit up.

“okay!” he said full of determination. “I will come here tomorrow with daddy and bring a frind for Bobby” he said and pointing the dinasaur doll. “And I will help daddy, cause his hand still hurt” he pointing at Tom, then sliding down Lucy’s lap.

Tom smile at Lucy, she caught his eyes, and smile back.

That night, after Tom and the kids went home. Lucy toss and turn in her bed, cant seems to sleep and bunch of question was running around her heads.


	6. Part 6. OKAY, SO?

It was the next evening Tom, comeback to visit.

“Hey..” Lucy says once she saw Tom popped up hi head in her door frame

“Hey..” he says and entering the room with a bucket of lily in his hand.

Her smile beams when she saw the flower, Lily was her favorite flower.

“sleep well?” he sat beside her, and caressing her hand.

Lucy looking at him, and gave him a nod. “how’s your hand?” she motion to his hand.

“well, been better” he gave her a simple smile.

“I see that you’re here alone?” she’s kinda waiting for Ben, to showed up.

He look at her and gave her a simple smile “yeah, I figure, we need a time alone, to talk maybe.. figure things out?”

“well, thats true.. since i cant remember anything, from 7 years ago..” she smile back at him. She take a look of his clothes is crumple, and misbuttoned. “may I?” she said pointing the missed buttoned shirt. He nodded and, move closer so she can reach for his shirt.

He look at her, how he missed her. He placing his other hand in her back, and pull her in to his embrace. Lucy was suprirsed by his behavior, it’s new to her, this Tom, who love her so much, and his embrace that full of longing. She just sit still, feeling awkward.

He pulled back, and look at her “sorry..” he mumbled and she can see the tinge of sadness in his eyes.

“no, i’m sorry” she said finishing to buttoning his shirt “I cant remember us, I cant remember you as my husband, and I cant remember loving you” she look down at her own hand, she feels helpless and sad. She cant look at Tom’s eyes.

“hey..” Tom place a hand in her cheek, caressing it. “it’s okay, it takes time..”

She gave him a weak smile, “yeah”

“so..” Tom said and sit straight, giving her a space. “where were we on our story?”

“babies” she said to him with a smile.

He smile back, sending her that spark again through his eyes. “Right, babies”

 

_Tom and Lucy sit in the doctor office. “So, how’s do you feel, Ms. Jhonsons?” The doctor said._

_Lucy look at Tom for a while. “Well, I dont feel any morning sickness again. Less vomiting and I start eating a lot. Is that normal?” She squeeze Tom hand._

_“It’s totally normal for a pregnant women with a twins” the doctor said and get up from his chair “Let’s take our ultrasound routine, shall we?” he leads Lucy to a bed and asked her to lay back and showing him, her swollen stomach._

_Tom sat beside her, holding her hand all the time. The doctor rub a gel on her belly, and scan it by the ultrasound machine._

_“Here, can you see them?” The doctor pointing at the two spot that looks like head. “This twins one, and this twins two”_

_Tom look at the monitor, and he feels overwhelmed. Lucy took a glance at him and saw his eyes watery. She gave his hands a squeeze. He look at her with amusement and disbelieve in his eyes. She chuckled at his expression._

_“Can you hear the heart beat?” the doctor cut the moment between them_

_“yes,” Lucy nodded and listening to the twins’ heart beats. “it beats fast”_

_“and strong” the doctor added. He turn back to Lucy and Tom. “That’s means, the babies are healthy” He then stand up from his chair and back behind the desk._

_Lucy wipe the extra gel that left in her stomach and back to her chair._

_“Here, I gave you vitamins. Just to make sure, you and the babies are okay, I’ll see you next week?” The doctor handed the prescribtion, and Tom take it._

_“We’ll sure be here” Lucy said and get up to leave._

 

“You were crying?” Lucy cut Tom story.

“No, I’m not” He defend himself. “Just,.. Overwhelmed”

Lucy chuckled at that. “Right, at the edge of crying”

Tom sighed in defeat, “Well, I just feel Overwhelmed by the picture of our daughters and their heart beats” He look at her in the eyes. His eyes showing that spark again.

Lucy gave him a sad smile. “It must be wonderful to remember that” she said and look down at her stomach, and rub it slowly.

“You will remember that” Tom grasp her hand. It make her look at him. And she realize how this Tom is the same Tom that she met at the bar, the one that she never thought would be her piece of nut.

“Yeah” she gave his hand a grasp. Although, she can remember how the feeling of her first pregnancy or even how she fall in love with Tom. She feel, blessed to have him in her life. And that remind her of the question that she’s dying to ask him about.

“So?” she starred at their joined hands. “How did ended with Alice?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I hope you guys enjoy the story.


	7. Part 7. ALICE, The ALICE part. 1

Tom look at Lucy startled by the sudden question that he didn’t expect will be asked this soon.

She saw how shocked he was, and gave a dry laugh. “Hehe, I mean, I got pregnant of our daughters that now 5,5 years, it means, I got pregnant somewhere between 2017? And They’d be born at 2018? So that’s remind me that you and Alice were supossed to married at 2017, but? You’re not.” She’s been doing her math. With the timeline that so messy she only assumed one thing. If its not her that ruined their plan, then it’s something else. She wished it’s not her.

Biting her lips, she asked him, “Is it because of me?” She look through her lashes.

There’s a silence. Tom only look at her. And then look at his wedding ring. “No..” He let out a sigh.

“No?” She asked and realize that she’s feel a bit relief.

“Well, not exactly.” He rub the back of his neck. “It’s kinda complicated”

“I can take complicated” She move herself closer to him. He look up to met her eyes.

“Excuse me,” They both look at the sound of the voice. It’s the nurse that standing outside the door.

“Yes?” Tom get up from his seat. And the nurse come to him.

“This is the form of Mrs. Peterson release, after you fill all of this, she can go home as soon as posible” The nurse give Tom bunch of paper. “May be tomorrow you can go back to your kids, Mam” The nurse address Lucy. Lucy just give her a small smile and nod. “Well, I’ll let you fill that, and you can give it to me later” The nurse then head out from the room, leaving Lucy and Tom alone again.

Tom is distracted by the paper in his hand, trying to read it with a serious expression. “Better fill that up” Lucy said and get up from the bed standing beside Tom. She look at the paper.

Tom look at her, and realize how he missed her. He wants to kiss the top of her head, but he know it will be too fast since Lucy didn’t remember that she married to Tom. “egh” He cleared his throat. “Yup, guess, I’ll fill this, ASAP so, you can come back home soon” He sat in the near by sofa.

Lucy just give him a small nod. She’s thinking. _‘will it be good for me to come home? After all, i didn’t remember anything. Not about my marriage, my kids, or my self.’_ She walk to the window to look outside the hospital. It’s a good day outside, the sun is up and seems like the spring is coming. She can see how the ice starting to melt. _‘so, it’s winter.’_

She look back at Tom, who still filling up the paper. _‘and I still know nothing about Alice’_. She sigh and get back to bed, reading a magazine that Tom brought.

 

** Tomorrow Morning **

It was 8am and Lucy done her packing for the day. Today, she’s going to go home. And Tom gonna pick her up at 8.30am.

“All set, Mam?” ask the nurse who helped her packed things up.

“Well, I guess yes.” Lucy tuck her hair behind her ear. “Oh, and this” She grabbed the dinasour doll that Ben lended to her. “Must not forget this.” She put it in her hand bag.

“Good morning” Tom popped up in the door frame.

“Morning, Mr. Peterson” The nurse answered cheerily. “Well, I guess, your wive is set to go home”

“That’s good.” Tom said and walking towards Lucy. Lucy notice that his hand is look better, the swollen finger from the broken arm, is reducing a little and the color is lighter. “Thank you, Maurice” Tom said and give the nurse a kind smile.

“You’re welcome Sir, well I guess, I must get back on duty.” Maurice said and lead back out. “Goodbye, Mr. And Mrs. Peterson” She waving from the door frame, they gave Maurice a nod and a smile.

“So?” Tom said and look at the bag that she packed. “You ready?”

Lucy give him a nervous smile, “Maybe..” She said and playing with her wedding ring.

“Hey” Tom turn Lucy to face him, by grabbing her by her fore arms. His touch is warm and makes her comfortable. It’s like she missed him so much. “It’s okay, everything will be fine” He put his hand on her cheek, and trace a small circle on it.

She let out a sigh, “Yeah” and look to his eyes, “Let’s go”

When they’re at the entrance of the hospital Lucy look at the car that park right outside of it, she get a glance of a woman as a driver. Tom put her lugage in the trunk of that car. Lucy hesitate to walk closer, she recognize the figure behind the wheel. Her heart beats fast, it’s the first time that she actually met her again after the she wake up into a very different world.

“Let’s go” Tom put a hand in Lucy’s back, guiding her to the car.

Lucy biting her nails, as she get closer to the car. Tom notice it and stop their walk and put his hand on Lucy’s cheek, making her look at him.

“What’s wrong?” Tom asked.

Lucy answer it by a glance to the figure in the car. “Is it okay?” She asked full of concern, remembe rthat she’s might be the one who made the big wedding canceled.

Tom followed her gaze, to a figure who’s busy making a call. He let out a sigh. “Remember when I told you, complicated?”

“Crystal Clear.” Lucy said with a sarcastic tone, to disguise her shock.

“Well, I’m kinda involved with her.” Tom said with a guilty look in his eyes, and avoided Lucy’s eyes.

At first, Lucy just think she misheard him, and then she knows she didn’t. “WHAT?” she shouted at him.

Like a perfect timing, the misterious figure now getting out of the car, with a big smile in her face. “Lucy!” she hugged Lucy who still shocked.

Lucy managed the one word, that used to be the source of her curiousity but now seems like a nightmare who hugged her tight. “Alice.”


	8. Part 8. ALICE, The ALICE part. 2

  
They were on their way home, Alice driving the car and Tom sat in the passenger seat. Meanwhile Lucy, sit in the back and observing Tom behavior towards Alice.  
  
"How do you feel, Lucy?" Alice break the silence and glance to Lucy trough the rear mirror.  
  
"Well, bad enough to not remember anything" Lucy gave her a dry smile.  
  
"Aw, that's must be sucks. I hope you get your memory back tho" Alice said and gave her a faint smile.  
  
"We'll see about that" Lucy mumble and looking outside the window. Inside of her, she feels a strange feelings. Yes, she feels guilty towards Alice, but she also confused how come Tom involved again with her that now he married to Lucy.  
  
Lucy lost in her trail of thoughts when they're arrive in front of a suburban house with big white fences.  
  


 

"Here, we are" Tom said while unbuckle the seat belt. He get out of the car and open the door for Lucy.  
  
"Thanks." Lucy said and catch Tom eyes on her "You know I can do that by my self right?" Lucy gave him a smirk.  
  
"Im very aware of it." He smirk back at her.   
  
This time Alice didnt get down from the car, she only open her window and let her head out. "I think, I'll see you tomorrow" she said that to Tom. Tom who still holding Lucy's luggage look at Alice.  
  
Lucy who notice it's time for her to get out of the scene, grab her luggage from Tom'a hand. "Let me get that" Lucy said and walk back to the side walk, putting a distance between them to gave Tom privacy.  
  
"Okay," Tom said and lean in to Alice. He gave Alice a peck on a lips, too fast for a peck, and kinda awkward.  
  
Lucy turn her back to look at the house instead. "Well this is awkward" Lucy mumble.  
  
"Goodbye Lucy!" Alice waving her hand to Lucy. Lucy just waving back at her, try to gave her a warm smile as her thanks for Alice.  
  


 

And with that Alice gone. Leaving Tom and Lucy right in front of their house.  
  
"Could've been warned me about her" Lucy said still looking at the house.  
  
"Sorry" Tom said, he looks very guilty and full of regret.  
  
Lucy let out a sigh, "No, it's okay. Sorry for reacting that way, it just I'm shocked" she bumps her shoulder to him playfully trying to lighten up the mood.  
  
He look at her with that spark again. _'Why would you gave me that look when you love someone else? And what is wrong with our marriage?!'_ Her thoughts is tangled.  
  
"Let's go inside" he said and open the gate fence.  
  
"It's pretty quite. Are the kids home?" Lucy asked when they arrived at the porch. The porch had a large swing that fit for two people. And a small end table, with tulip in the vase. It made Lucy smile at that.  
  
"They're at my mother house, i put them there last night. Cause we need to talk before they're coming home." Tom said and opening the door.  
  
"Okay" Lucy said nodded and understand Tom decisions. And they walk inside the house. She can see how neat and woody everything is. With hard wood floor, and white painted wall. The sofas in the living room are cream, with dark chocolate pillow. There are photos of the girls, and ben. There're photo of the five of them. They look happy. And then there's another room with a desk and a computer and a lot of book. It's the office room. 

"We have office room? That's pretty cool. Who are we?" She mumble  
"it's Your office" Tom said and let out a smile. She look at him with a wide eyes.   
  
Walk to another room. "This is the living room, our living room" she can see a large tv with a fireplace and a large dark wood table and leather sofas. There's also two box of toys that she's assume belongs to the kids.  
  
"It's nice" she said and walking to the back of the house. To see the big kitchen with an island as the divider to the dining table. And the dining table is big, with 8 chairs and vase full of tulips.  
  
"Did i cook?" She questioning him when she look at the kitchen utility.  
  
"Nope, I did" he said and smile at her.   
  
She let out a sigh of relief, "thank god, cause I'm bad at it"  
  
Tom chuckled at that, "oh, I knew" he said and smirk at her mockingly. Made her had to punch him lightly in the arm.  
  
"Aw" he said exaggerating it and rub his arm.  
  
"Ass" she said and rolling her eyes with a small smile in her lips. She feels good knowing that she and Tom and get back the way she's remember it. A Good Friend.

 

There's a back door that lead to the back porch which lead to the back yard. She can see one set of swings there. 'What a big house' she thoughts.  
  
"The bedrooms are upstairs" Tom said and lead them to the stairs. In wall of the stairs she can see the picture of the kids. Sophie and Sarah babies picture, Lucy and Ben holding the twins, the baby Ben, The twins first birthday, second birthday and 4th birthday with a baby Ben in Lucy's arms. And then at the final step of the stairs Lucy can see a huge photo of her and Tom, it's their wedding photo.  
  
Lucy stop her step and look at it how happy she was in the picture. And how Tom smile genuinely at her. She bites her lips, frustrated not remember any of it.   
  
She continue her step and caught Tom eyes on her. She avoided it, and walk pass by him until she reach the first room.  
  
It was pink and peach, two combination of color that look so girly. "So? It's the twins bedroom?" She said and get inside of it. There's two bed room and lots of dolls, it gots the drawing in the wall. Two little girl, one boy and one adult woman and one adult man.   
  
"It's us" Tom stand while standing behind her. She can feel his breath in her neck.  
  
"I thought so." Lucy said, and continue biting her lips. She's frustrated. She get out from the room and went in to the room across it.  
  
It's had blue and white vibe, with a pirate hat hanging in the wall, and lots of dinosaur dolls and action figure. "It's ben's?" Lucy asked Tom who following her.  
  
"It is" Tom said and sat in the bed.   
  
"It's nice" Lucy said and look at the dinosaur figure. "He really like dinosaur a lot"   
  
"He's Ross" Tom said chuckled, how he knows that Lucy is biggest fans of Friends tv shows and used to say that before the accidents.   
  
She look at him and smile, she never said to anyone that she's a fan of Friends. _'I guess we really were married'_   
  
"Let's go to another room" Tom said as he get up the bed.  
  
"Okay" she follow him.  
  
And they're entering the biggest bedroom. "This is the master bedroom" Tom said, and he lean in the door frame letting Lucy entering the room on her own.  
  
She saw a king size bed, big enough for two people. She also saw, a vanity with women's make up on there. And a picture of her, tom and the kids, the cat and the dog, that look so happy and it made her realize that she had a really happy marriage. Then the one question that she's been keeping from her self slip out her from mouth.  
"How come you involved with Alice, while we're still marriage?"


	9. Part 9. Unidentified Us

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> enjoy it!

"What?" Tom startled by the sudden question. He expected that she will asked about it, but not this soon.  
  
But, Lucy knows Tom heard her loud and clear and she knows that he try to stalling the answer. _Thinking, thinking how to explained all of it to his amnesiac wive, that he no longer love._ Thats what Lucy think.  
"Did we even love each other anymore?" Lucy said and look into Tom's eyes.  
  
He look back at Lucy's. There's something there, that Lucy can't translate it.   
"Do we?" He questioning her back.   
  
_'He's not answering'_ Lucy mumble in her thoughts.  
"Where are we on our marriage, Tom?" She turn her back to him. Looking at the family picture that showing like they're one happy normal family.  
  
Tom was there, unable to answer the question. He keep silent, until Lucy let out a deep sigh.  
  


"When will the children come?" She facing him, her tone is back to normal.  
  
"After dinner, I guess" Tom rub the back of his neck. It's his habit when he feel pressured. Lucy noticed it and taking her luggage to another room, that they're not entered yet. The guest room.

"Where do you think you're going?" Tom stopping her by grabbing the handle of her luggage.  
  
"Guest room?" Lucy pointed at the room.  
  
"What? No. We can't sleep separately." He said and taking the luggage back, put it on the bed.  
  
She look at him with disbelieve look in her eyes, "Why?.. I mean, I thought we didn't love each other anymore. Beside, I dont remember anything. I dont remember us being us. It's gonna be awkward for us to share the same bed" she motion her hand towards Tom and her.  
  
"We never sleep separately." Tom let out a sigh. "Do it for the kids" _He play the 'kids' card._  
  
She sighing in defeat and lean back at the door frame. "Isn't it awkward to sleep with your wive that doesn't even remember that she loves you or not?" She knows it's a low blow, but she just had so much in her mind, and her heart demanding the truth. She just so tired for not grasping the realife that she don't even remember. _I'm at the edge, here_.  
  
She look up to saw a terrifying look in Tom's eyes. "I'm sorry, the me right now, didn't remember how you and Alice get back together."   
  
She kept her eyes on him. She feels her heart burn, she knows that she don't remember if she love him or not. But to wake up knowing you and your best friend living a supposed to be happy marriage life, that turn out a lie is kinda confusing and sad. "It must be sucks to sleep in the same bed with the woman that you dont even love. While your loved one, somewhere in the world, sleeping alone." She feels her eyes hot.  
  
 _'Damn it, what the hell?! Why i feel like crying'_ she scold her self.  
  
Tom just sat there, looking at her. His jaw is tightened. The look in his eyes is full of fire. It's like he can spit out a fire at her anytime now.  
  
"What do you know?" He said and get up from the bed, walking towards her.  
  
If she's scared by how angry Tom is walking towards her, she didn't showed it. She just stand there look up at him, keeping her eyes to his. Challenge him.  
  
"What. Do. You. Know" He stood up in from of her, looking down at her. His breath tickled her nose. They're so close. Lucy never saw this Angry Tom before. It was scary and thrilling at the same time.

 _'What the hell is wrong with me?'_ She thoughts to herself when she realize how thrilling the Angry Tom is.

 

  
Their eyes locked to each other, he eyeing her lips. So does she, his lips like the only thing that visible right now. And he crushing his lips towards hers. The kiss was possessive, full of anger, and brutal. He pressed her against the wall. She put her hands between them, but not pushing him away. And he biting her lower lips, until she pushed him in force.  
  
"Aw" she touch her lower lips and found a trace of blood. He bite it so hard until it's bleeding. "What the hell" she look at him. And saw his eyes glassy.  
  
"Tom?" She try to reach him, when the tears fall down his eyes. But he moved back and get out from the room.  
  
"Tom!" Lucy chasing him down the stairs. But he was out by the door and grabbing a car key. "Thomas!" Lucy ran and catch him in the door of his car. He's about to runaway.  
"Wait! Where the hell do you think you're going?!"   
  
"Sorry, i need to be alone for awhile" He get in to the car and leave her alone.  
  
"Damn it!" She curse to her self.  
  


 

 **4.30 pm**  
  
It was 5 hours after Tom's leave her alone in the house, which now she's know better of it. And she met the two pets that they owned. The dog and the cat seems happy to see her again. She was pacing around the living room while eyeing towards the door to see if Tom's back yet, when the phone rang.  
  
Startled by it she just staring at the phone for a moment, thinking about should she pick up the phone or not.  
  


"Hallo?" She decided to pick it up.

"Lucy?" Said the familiar voice from the other line.

"Who's this?"

"It's Hannah!" Hannah said with a cheerful tone.

"Hannah?" Lucy still confused

"Omg! Dont tell me you dont remember me too!" The other person said with a gasp. "It's me! Your roommate! Was, your roommate." She corrected her self.  
And Lucy realize that this Hannah is the Hannah that living together with her when she rented a room above Tom's bar, before she's married to George.  
  
"OMG! Hannah!" She squealed happily. 

"Thank god, you remember." Hannah let out a sigh. "So, are you home?" She asked out of the blue.

"Yeah? I am? What is it?" 

"Tom's passed out in the bar, i think i had to bring him home, we cant keep him in the bar. It's going to be crowded soon" Hannah said.

"He did?" Lucy rub a bridge to her nose. "Well, He did." She change her tone to a statement tone. 

"Yup, so, i'll bring him home, kay?" 

"Okay, thanks"

"You're welcome"


	10. Part 10. Tell The Tale.

"Just put him here" Lucy motion to the sofas in front of the fire place, where Hannah can put the passed out Tom.

Hannah was a bigger than Tom, she's a beautiful lady who happened to be a woman boxer. She and Lucy had been friends since they're become roommates. They had a lot in common. Even after the divorce with George, they still hang out with each other sometimes.

"You okay?" Hannah asked after dropping Tom to the sofas.

"Beside the amnesiac? I’m good" Lucy reply sarcastically.

Hannah sighing and sat on the other chair. "Wrong question, sorry" she put her hand in the air in defeat.

"That's okay." Lucy chuckled and sat on the sofas's arm. She look at the passed out Tom. "Is he always like this?" She keep her eyes at Tom. He looks so messed up, with over-growing beard, messy hair, crumple clothes, and his hand in bandage.

"Not really. Well, actually I often found him like this when you guys had a big fight. ALWAYS” Hannah emphasis the last words.

Lucy raised her eyebrow, “ We fight a lot, right?”

“Hmm,” Hannah thinking of what answer she should gave her, “Well, not a lot, but sometimes you guys just misunderstood things. That’s from what I know anyway.” She shrugged.

Lucy let out a sad smile. She’s sad cause she had no memories of all of it.

“And when you went out with George" Hannah said so casual, while leaning back on the sofa.

The last words, struck her hard. "George? I went out with him? Why?" She snapped her head to Hannah. Cause the last time she remember George was asshole and she hated him.

"I dont know, to make him jealous maybe?" Hannah said pointing at Tom. "George always irk him, and you know that. So I think you did it on purpose."

"Why would I?" She questioning Hannah with disbelieve in her eyes.

"I dont know, dont asked me okay? All I know, he always be like this, when you guys argued, and when you went out with George" Hannah said, repeating what she knows and keep her eyes at Lucy.

Lucy let out a deep sigh, "Well, this time we kinda argue, since I dont even remember went out with George" she said. "Things get messy, I got by our situation and everything just too complicated" she rubbed her forehead.

"It's Alice isn't it?" Hannah said with a disgust face.

Lucy frowned her eyebrow, "How? Did you know?"

"Well, by working at Tom's bar I think it's made me, knows things you know?” She look at Lucy. “It’s like whenever she (Alice) come to the bar and being flirty with him" Hannah pointed at Tom.

"She's what?" Somehow that statement irk Lucy more. She feels uncomfortable feelings knowing that Alice and Tom are still together.

"What? Omg, you didn't remember how annoying she was? I thought at least you remember a slightest things about her, cause you tell me yourself that you gonna chop her hair off." Hannah said with a terrified look.

Lucy chucked at that. _'So, Alice was always irk me, no matter what.'_ “I am what?” Lucy laugh at Hannah words. "That's kinda scary, though." Lucy said and smile at Hannah. She then turn to look at Tom. “Well, I dont even remember how we’re together and now somehow everything seems to fall apart” She gave Hannah a sad smile.

Hannah look at Lucy with simpathy. She takes Lucy’s hand and rub it, as her way to comforting Lucy.

"And by the way, since when you worked at Tom's bar?" As far as Lucy remember Hannah was too busy with practice to work part time.

"Since I injured my elbow" Hannah said with a tinge of sadness.

“Omg, you injured your elbow? What happened?” Lucy now look at Hannah full of concern.

“That one is a long story, maybe I can tell you someday when we out brunching and I dont know, talk about life.” Hannah gave Lucy a genuine smile.

“I would love that.” Lucy smile back at Hannah. She knows, she missed Hannah. Since she married with George, she had to move away and focusing to work on their marriage. So, she had less time to spend with Hannah. Although, she knows, maybe the Lucy without amnesiac spend more time with Hannah.

"And beside, Tom need more hands in the bar, since he had to spend more time at home to take care of you and the kid" Hannah said looking at her feet, wondering if it’s a right time to tell Lucy somepart of her bitter memories.

"Taking care of me?" Lucy confused by what Hannah said. "Why would he needed to do that?"

Hannah look at Lucy and then bite her lips, hesitate to answer her. "I shouldn't said anything" she mumble. “But I think, you need to know this.” She said and looking into Lucy’s eyes with more determination.

"What is it? Tell me?" Lucy peered to her face.

Hannah let out a sigh, "So, 1 year ago..” Hannah trailling her words. Lucy nodded at that. Her heart beating so fast, nerveous. “You had this accident that leading you to lost your baby... a miscarriage"

Lucy stare at her blankly. She cant find a word, its like the air stuck in her throat.

"What?" She whispered. Suddenly she felt a pain in her head. It feels like somebody drop a bomb in her head. Her heart ache at the thought of it. She felt like she’s losing her grip to reality. Her eyes start to feel hot, she can feels her tears stinging in the corner of her eyes. "Ugh"

"I’m sorry.” Hannah come closer to her, she’s now regreting things she had said. “I’m sorry.. You okay?" Hannah hug Lucy.

Lucy felt the tears falling from her eyes. Her throat feels like choked. She cant breath. "I-I cant breath" she gasping for air. She grab at Hannah arms tightly.

"Oh God" Hannah panicking, she place a hand on Lucy's shoulder, patting her back trying to sooth her. "Calm down, breath.." she mimicking her to breath. “Breath..”

"Oh my god" Lucy grab on to Hannah arms, and start to sob.

Hannah rub her back soothingly. "I'm sorry" Hannah said once Lucy had calm down. "I know that it’s a hard truth to swallow, but I had to told you that." She gave Lucy a squeeze. Lucy crying and nodding in her arms.

After awhile when Lucy seems to be more stable. Lucy sat back in the sofa. She look at Hannah who still hold her hands. “Thanks” Lucy give her a bitter smile. "I need to know it, eventually." She bite her lips. And let out a shaky breath, "how-how could it happened?" She asked Hannah.


	11. Part 11. Precious

"Well" Hannah let out a defeat sigh. "Your womb, is in a weak condition, and due the stress of work and fatigue, your fetus. Cant make it, on it's 12weeks." Hannah eyeing Lucy, checking if she's okay with all the reality that she should bear suddenly.

Lucy wrap a hand in her middle section. "How-how did I handle it?" She look up at Hannah with unshaded tears in her eyes.

Hannah bites her lips. Hesitate on telling her the truth. "You're devastated. Broken."

"Was I?" Lucy biting her lips. Preventing the tears to fall again. "I cant even remember it." She let out a bitter laugh.

Hannah holds Lucy's hands. "You will remember it, you will remember everything Lucy." She's rubbing Lucy's back.

Lucy gave her a weak smile, and look at Tom who still passed out. "How, is he-"

"Same as you" Hannah said cutting Lucy's question. "And I guess, it makes a big changes in your marriage."

Lucy look at Hannah and then look at her wedding band. "I started seeing George again?" Lucy look down, wild-guessing it, she's too scared to see how Hannah reacted.

"And so did Tom with Alice" Hannah let out a sigh. "I dont know how it goes so messed up between you too, but, from what I see, you guys still love each others." Hannah glancing at the unconscious Tom.

Lucy let out a chuckle, "funny when you say that. I dont even remember loving him in a first place" she look at Hannah with a sad smile.

"You will, and you will fall for him over and over again." Hannah pat Lucy's back.

"We'll see about that" Lucy gave her a faint smile. She's not sure if she's ever get her memory back.

"Well, I better get back now" Hannah stand up to leave "The bar gonna be crowded tonight, since it's weekend"

 

They're walking to the front door.

"Take care of him okay? At least, as a good friend." Hannah look at Lucy's eyes.

"I will," Lucy smile at Hannah, this time is a genuine smile. "Dont worry" and they're hugging each other tight.

After sending Hannah, Lucy get back to Tom. Looking how tired he looks like.

"You look like a mess" Lucy mumble to Tom. Her hands slowly reaching for Tom's hair.

"Ngg" Tom stirring in his sleep. Lucy startled by the sudden motion. She stand up quickly. But Tom still closed his eyes, seems like he's back to sleep.

 

Lucy let out a sigh.  


RIIIING! RIIIING!

 

The sound of the phone made her jump. She walking fast (almost running) to pick up the phone so Tom wouldn't disturbed by it.

"Hallo?" Lucy said hesitantly. Although she knows its a normal thing to pick up the phone in her own house, Lucy still not used to it.

"Lucy?" Said the other person in the line.

"Yes??" She furrowing her eyebrow in confusion.

"Lucy!" The other person seems to excited.

"Yea? Who's this?" Lucy answer her full of question.

"Aw, right, the accident. It's Margaret, Tom's mom?" Margaret seems to understand that it's gonna be hard for Lucy to remember it. Since, she and Lucy just met after Lucy was pregnant with the twins. "How are you feeling?" Margaret asking her the lighter question.

"Hi, um, i'm good. Beside not remember anything." She gave her a dry laugh.

"Aww, honey, you will remember it. Just hang in there okay?" Margaret says full of concern. Lucy can tell how nice, lively and a good person Margaret is.

Lucy let out a faint smile, "okay"

"Oh! Anyway, have you settle the matters with Tom?"

At that question Lucy looking her back at Tom. Not sure how to explain what happened. "Well, I guess, things went complicated. And we kinda argue about things." She rub her temple.

"Oh, I see. Hmm, well, how about this way, let the kids spend one more night here, and I'll drive them back to you tomorrow?" Margaret offer was caught Lucy of guard, she's forget about the kids.

She let out a sigh and checking at Tom one more time. His eyes still closed and he seems in a deep slumber. "Is that okay? I'm sorry to drag you to this."

"Oh no! What are you saying honey, it's totally okay. I love them in here, they light up the house. They're a terrific kids." Margaret says and let out a chuckled.

"Thank you so much Margaret" Lucy says and ruffle her hair.

"You're welcome dear, so, settle it with Tom okay? Make it right, and please bear with his silent. He always done that." Margaret says with a soft tone. Motherly tone. It's make Lucy like her more.

"Yeah, he's stubbornly silent when we argue." Lucy let out a chuckled. It's nice that at least she knows how Tom is when he's mad. She feels like she had a grip to her life back.

"Haha, funny that you says that. Cause you always said that whenever you argue with him." Margaret says.

"Did we.." Lucy hesitant to continue the question. "Did we, always argue?" Lucy finally said it. "I mean, what I remembered, we rarely argue. Well, it's before the marriage, so i don't know anything about him as my husband."

"Hmm, from what I know and what you told me. Arguing is a part where you know more of what each other think and feels. Actually, after you guys argue, you will make up and things went okay after that." Margaret says. "So, dont worry about it dear."

"Thank you Margaret." Lucy smile at what Margaret says. "Can I call you Maggie?"

 

There a pause on Margaret side.

"Oh, sorry if you dont mind it of course." Lucy said it, she dont know why she feels the urge to call her Maggie.

"No no, I dont mind at all. Im just speechless, because it's what you asked me when we first met. And you always call me Maggie after that." Lucy can hear Maggie sniffle on the other line. "I always love it when you called me that"

Lucy's smile get bigger. Her heart feels warm. "Thank you Maggie."

"See, you're back on track. It just get better and better, I'm sure you'll remember anything soon enough. And we can back on my garden to finished our unfinished project." Maggie says with enthusiast tone.

"What project?" The last of Maggie sentence caught her curiosity.


	12. Part 12. Maggie

"Well, you told me that we should redecorate my garden, and I dont know why I agree with that!" Maggie let out a laugh. "I guess you had that kind of power to make people listen to you! And you got me in to this decorating my garden stuff. And it's already 80% so, let's finish it up!"

"Haha, what? I did that? Omg. I dont really know i'm into gardening." Lucy laugh. "Well, you must wait for me to get my memory back to remember how to gardening first"

"I'll be patiently waiting dear" Maggie says, and Lucy can hear the sound of the children asking Maggie something. "Yes it is, you want to talk to her?" Maggie seems to talk with the kids.

"Mommy?" Its a sound of a little girl. It's either Sarah or Sophie, damn! How cant Im not familiar with my own kids voice! Lucy scold her self.

"Hello there!" Lucy change her tone of voice to an excited one (she is excited tho).

"Mommy! Today me, sarah and ben are helping Granny, we bake cookies and be a good kids" so it's Sophie.

"Oh really? Look how grown up you are! Im proud of you dear-" before Lucy can finished the sentence it looks like the other side if the line is changing the speaker.

"Mommy! I also bake a cookies for you and daddy!" This one is Sarah.

"Oh really? Is it good?" Lucy said and smiling at the image of how chaos the kitchen must be with the three little kids in it.

"It was GREAT! But Ben eat it all!" Sarah ranted at Lucy. "No I'm not!" Lucy can hear Ben'a voice an objection. She chuckled at that. "Yes you are!" Now she can hear Sophie's voice again. "No I'm not, I only eat 2" Ben said. And now the line was full of kids arguing of whose eating the most cookies.

"Kids, kids" Lucy call them to calm them down. But the line seems to be ignored until she heard Maggie voice. "Okaaay, stop it kids." And the kids stop at that. "Listen, we can always bake again tomorrow okay? You guys can stay here for one more night, your mom allowed it and let's bake more cookies tomorrow, okay?" And theres a unison replied from the kids "okaay granny", "can i have the phone so i can talk to your mom?" Maggie says. "Thank you" and it seems the phone back at Maggie's hand. "Lucy?"

"Yeap, still here. I'm sorry about that." Lucy feel bad for letting Maggie stay with the kids.

"What's for? What did I say about them making the house come to live? I love having them here, okay?" Maggie convince Lucy.

"MmKay.." Lucy let out a small smile of relief. "Thank you"

"It's okay dear, well, i guess I see you tomorrow right?"

"Right, I'll see you tomorrow Maggie"

"Alright, bye Lucy."

"Goodbye Maggie"

And with that Lucy hang up the phone. Suddenly she wonder if Maggie knows about Alice and George. She feels terrified if Maggie knows how her marriage with Tom get so complicated. And without she realized it she let out a sigh.

 

She get back to the couch where Hannah put Tom. And she didnt find him there. She look around and saw Tom in the kitchen clutching his head with a glass of water in front of him.

"You okay?" Lucy says softly and approach him.

"Beside of the headache and dry throat? Im good." He gave her a faint smile.

"Need an aspirin?" Lucy says and looking around to find a medicines box. Looking at her made Tom chuckled.

"Haha, it's in the second counter from your left" Tom said.

"Thanks" Lucy says and open the counter, grab the aspirin and gave it to Tom.

He smile at her. "Thanks" and took one tablet and swallow it with water.

Lucy look at him. 'Smiling like that is good for you' she mumble in her thoughts.

"It was my mom?" Tom's question brings Lucy to reality.

"Uh, yup. Your mom." Lucy leaning on the island of their kitchen. "She's so nice" She give him a genuine smile.

"She is. She like you, by the way. Whenever we were fighting, she always had your back." Tom chuckled at that. "One time she scold me for forgetting your birthday."

 

** FLASHBACK **

_RING RIING_

_Tom who was drowning in his laptop at his small room in the bar startled by the sound of his phone._

_"Mom" he mumble the name of the caller._

_"Yea? What is it mom?"_

_"Thomas? You better get home now and you better bring a flower or anything nice!" Maggie yelling from other side of the line_

_"What? What's wrong?" Tom panicking, imagining the worst scenario._

_"Oh Tom! You're in trouble!" Maggie says, which only making Tom more panic._

_"Mom? Is everything okay?" He shutting down his computer and hurrying home._

_"How could you forget Lucy's birthday!" Maggie says with disbelieve in her voice._

_Tom was about to open the door and running home but he stopped. "What?"_

_"It's Lucy's birthday today! How come you still at work at this hour?" Maggie explained what's going on._

_"It is? Oh my god!" He slap his head, "you right, i forgot"_

_"What? You seriously forgot about it?!" Maggie yelling at that. "How could you forget your wive's birthday! You're young and already forgetting something that important? Oh my god Thomas! I can't believe you."_

_"Mom," Tom trying to cut her mother nag. "Mom," Maggie at the other side of the line just keep nagging at him how unbelievable that he forgetting his wive's birthday._

_"Mom, okaaay. I'll go home now and surprise Lucy okaay?" He says in defeat._

_"Good! Do that! Give her the best present! Hope she forgiving you!" At that Maggie hangs up the phone._

** PRESENTS DAY **

Lucy laughing at that. "Gosh, I love her already".

Tom look at her, startled. His eyes wide open.

"What?" Lucy said after noticed Tom was surprised by her response.

He give her a genuine smile. "Its what you said when you met her for the first time."

She look into his eyes. "I guess, i cant change the fact that i love her." She look at him and smile.

He just smile back at her.

 _'Damn, why i feel so nervous by looking at those eyes'_ Lucy mumble in her thoughts and keeping her eyes on his. "Ehem, so" Lucy clear her throat. "What happened after it?"

Tom look away from her to look back at his glass in front of him. "Ehem, right that" he scratch the back of his neck. "Well, i got home, and.."


End file.
